The Challenge: Finger
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Male Anthro-Toothless/Hiccup romance and sex. Fangirl Astrid too. Please skip if not to your liking. A bit of witty banter and a little soul searching in between the sexual tension and release.


A.N. – Hello, all. This is Male Anthro-Toothless/Hiccup, for anyone wondering. Written by Pleasnt Proding Spike as posed as a challenge by Inspirational Grape Juice. This is under our group profile name The Love of Our Lust. We take challenges. For all rules and anything that would apply, please see our home page.

Warning: This fanfic contains male/male sex, which means you should not read if you do not like nor endorse the characters being written. Especially since one character is a human form of a dragon. Letting you know now to please skip if you do not like. Thank you.

Summery: This is a Challenge fic, written as Male Anthro-Toothless/Hiccup and the word Finger. Go. That is how it was put to me. I added a bit of partially bad drama, and more plot than what is needed. There is also fangirl Astrid. No bashing. Sorry if it's not to your liking.

Disclaimer: I don't not own HTTYD, nor do I claim to. Brilliant movie though, cannon aside.

The Challenge: Finger

Hair glinting in the sunlight, Hiccup stretched in the morning air and sighed as he gazed down on his sleepy village. The adventurous life of slaying dragons and planning attacks on dragon nests had dulled to a calm, peaceful coexistence. Life had relaxed and now that everyone had a chance to pay attention to details, Hiccup noticed how many looks Toothless attracted around town. Whenever they went anywhere in public, eyes would linger on his muscular form and trace his sleek wings as they flexed in and out. Hiccup felt a small pang of jealousy every time he noticed someone staring, but he couldn't blame anyone for it. More than once, he felt himself drawn to gaze at the glorious beast that he called friend.

Toothless was almost human with the way he walked, moved, and even comprehended the world around him. His chest, his arms, his legs, and his face: all so like a normal person that Hiccup nearly forgot the dragon in him as well. No matter what he appeared to be on any given day, human or dragon, his eyes would always be the same. They would see past anything you were hiding and look straight into your soul. They could strip you of all your secrets and lay you bare for him to peruse as he wished. Hiccup shivered just thinking about the implications, all the possibilities.

The dragon could be considered the best of both worlds, or to those that were cruel, an abnormality in both, to be cast aside and considered a part of neither. After all, Hiccup had to remind himself that claws would only damage delicate skin like his, so unlike soft fingertips. His tail could fling creatures and smash others that would appose him, but it was so alluring to watch it swish and flick in a way that it could be another appendage.

There wasn't anything wrong with his black skin either, almost like velvet in a weird, scaly way. It brought to mind luscious clouds that Hiccup wanted to hold and fall asleep in the cushy enclosing. Toothless' hair was what really made the boy laugh. It was a gorgeous mop of black silk that didn't do anything you wanted it to do, even brushing it. Yet it always managed to feel like down feathers.

Sighing, Hiccup transferred his head to his other hand and ogled the attractive reptile in front of him. Just as quickly as he traced the back of the dragon did a hard-as-steel punch connect with his shoulder, sending the poor daydreamer sideways. Hiccup winced as he rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm the ache that grew steadily.

"Yeah, I hope that hurts for ignoring me. I'm trying to tell you my problems and yet, I think I would have better luck with a wall."

Astrid stood over the slightly shocked Hiccup, hands on her hips and a pissed expression on her face. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and glanced out the window, rolling her eyes at what she saw. "That is no way to treat the person you came to visit. Honestly, this is why I gave up men."

"Didn't have to take it out on me though," the redhead muttered to himself, rising and dusting his pants off.

"What was that, Dragon Boy?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Astrid."

Looking up, Hiccup quickly yelped and fell back down, trying to hide the blooming flush on his face. Toothless loomed over him, staring down at his embarrassed master in curiosity. Moments before, the dragon heard the small sound of pain emitted from Hiccup's lips and silently leapt through the window where the boy had been staring out at him. Toothless inwardly smiled, the thought of his master so distressed by the close proximity of the two making the reptile chuckle. Hiccup glared up at the dragon and pouted.

"It's not funny."

Shaking his head, Toothless automatically reached down to pull the redhead up when Astrid appeared in the corner of his vision. Both parties paused and turned to look at the girl glancing between the two. Becoming uncomfortable, Hiccup picked himself up again and got her attention.

"What?"

Astrid looked the boy up and down before focusing on his face. "What was that noise?"

"You mean from him?"

"No, from my mother. Yes, from him!"

Hiccup peeked over his shoulder at the reptile and shrugged. "He laughed."

"Laughed as in ha ha funny, laughed?" Astrid walked up to Toothless and squinted up at his face.

". . .Pretty much."

"I didn't know he could do that," she murmured, placing her head against the dragon's chest.

Instant green hatred seared its way through Hiccup's mind as he tried to control his kneejerk reaction to shove Astrid away and say 'He's mine!' He took a deep breath and kept repeating that she was harmless and couldn't do anything. He saw Toothless snort in mild disgust and felt his spirits soar as he regained control of himself.

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm trying to see if I can hear it. Wait! Make him do it again. Make him laugh."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I can't make him do it. He does it on his own."

Astrid pouted, reluctantly moving away from the dragon. Toothless visibly relaxed and cocked an invisible eyebrow at his master. Hiccup waved it off and approached Astrid, watching as she plopped down into a chair.

"What's going on?"

"I feel a little depressed," she sighed out, looking over at her friend.

"And…the reason being?"

"Nothing much. I just wish I had a relationship like you two."

Hiccup blanched. "What do you mean, relationship?" Toothless' ears twitched at the hesitancy from the boy, slowly approaching the pair.

"You two just get each other. You understand one another. I want someone, hell, something, like that. Just to be close to them, nothing more."

"But, Astrid, you have me. You have the rest of the guys."

"It's not the same. Watch."

Hiccup furrowed his brows as Astrid stood and faced him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, but was looking fixedly over it.

"Hey, Toothless!"

The dragon's ears perked at the mention of his name; though his eyes narrowed at the subtle contact between the two humans, gaze never wavering away from the feminine hand. His tail flicked erratically left and right, displaying his unhappiness for the situation in front of him.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup. "You ready?"

The poor boy couldn't focus on either occupants in the room and decided to go with confusion. "For what?"

Astrid grinned and hugged the redhead. "Guess what?"

Ears flattening against his head, Toothless bared his teeth, a snarl beginning in his throat.

"He's mine!"

A growl fiercely shook through the pair as the dragon pounced. He wrapped one arm around Hiccup's waist, and the other hand fell across his eyes. He ripped the boy away from Astrid and jumped back with the Viking prince in his arms, snarling at the girl. Feeling windblown as Toothless flapped his wings in agitation, Astrid shakily sat back down and laughed.

"Wow. That's some dragon."

"…Y-yeah."

Hiccup felt like he was being scalded, every nerve in his body flaring at the touch from his protector. A low rumble next to his ear caused him to shiver unintentionally, a small gasp escaping his lips. Toothless blinked owlishly down at his small master, believing him to be frightened by his actions. Smiling to himself, the dragon bent down and nuzzled into the human's neck, cooing for effect. He wanted to show his master there was no reason to be scared, only that there was affection to be given.

The action proved to be too much for Hiccup as he screamed and tore himself away from Toothless, running straight toward the door. The poor dragon cocked his head to the side as he watched his master disappear into the waiting village outside. Astrid watched him go in amusement before focusing her attention on the lone reptile staring out the open door.

"Okay, Toothless. Obviously, you just did something. What's more important is whether you know what you did or not."

Toothless raised a brow before hesitantly turning away from the door and walking toward the little know-it-all. Astrid grinned and sidled up next to the dragon. Feeling a bit panicked by the girl's proximity, Toothless looked desirably at the open world beyond.

"Don't worry about him. In fact, you'll be able to find him quite easy if I have anything to say about it."

Astrid's gleeful tone twitched a chord in the giant reptile and he turned back to pay attention to her. She rubbed her hands together minutely and grinned up at him. "So, big boy, what do you happen to know about the birds and the bees?"

OxO

Hiccup ran through the forest, feeling his chest heave as he reached his limit. Slowing to a stop near a tall, shady tree, he leaned against it to catch his breath. He hit his head against the scratchy bark as ghost touches ran over his skin, his mind recalling the strong body that held him not too long ago. Thoughts of the muscular, lean chest and caressing arms enveloping him caused his face to heat up, and just as fast, his body sending shivers straight to his groin. A bulge gradually built in his pants, making it uncomfortable to move.

"Stupid, useless reptile," Hiccup muttered to himself, tugging on the fabric in an attempt to relieve the pressure of confinement. Brushing the pads of his fingers across the tip of his penis, he gasped, wanting nothing more than friction. Toothless, nearly naked in his mind, stalked up to him and growled, tearing off clothes and stroking his flesh.

Hiccup cursed under his breath for his overactive imagination, and felt the overwhelming urge to touch himself, stroke himself, force himself to cum to images of his own pet. As much as he hated himself for it, Hiccup loved the idea anyway. He moved away from the tree and circled around it, looking for a nice place with plenty of coverage, just in case.

Spotting a large entanglement of overgrowth, he headed toward the nearest grouping of shrubbery and pushed them aside. Nodding to himself in approval, he shifted inside and found plenty of room to stand up in, though that wasn't what he planned to do at all.

Touching himself through the fabric of his pants, he nervously looked around one more time before slowly pushing his hand inside. Gripping his semi-hard cock, all other thoughts fled his mind as he lowered himself to the ground and pumped.

O-o

Toothless dashed out of Astrid's home before she could get to what men and women, or men in general, do behind closed doors. The girl must think him a fool. The dragon knew perfectly well of mating rights, though he would admit to knowing less for humans. From what he could tell, they were essentially the same and there should be no qualms between the two. His master, on the other hand, had taken off in such a rush after only a short time in his arms. Toothless had been taken by surprise by the boy's actions toward what the reptile considered good courtship. He had observed other humans doing a hug of some sort and thought it would be perfectly natural for his redhead. The dragon shook his head to rid himself of the confusing thoughts and began to fly towards Hiccup's vast house.

Landing in front of the massive doors, Toothless felt the place was empty, but decided to look just in case he was wrong. Doing a quick onceover, he emerged from the house empty-handed. His tail swished back and forth as he surveyed the expansive amount of land that abruptly dropped into the sea. By this point, his human could be anywhere on the island rock. A nervous agitation crept into his mind at the thought of something happening to the boy.

The dragon took off and flitted around the village, pausing to sniff the air at intervals. Hoping to catch any scent of the boy, Toothless stopped at the edge of the forest and felt his heart skip a beat. He could feel him somewhere in the dense foliage, his pulse dancing to an unheard rhythm. Snorting in disapproval, the standing reptile pushed through the offending bramble that guarded the entrance and glided over the brush.

Chasing after the smell of exhilaration mixed with hormones made Toothless ache to go faster, arousal fueling him as he followed the heady scent of lust. Desire clouded his vision, leading himself around trees and over boulders. Rumbling to himself, he knew he was close, but he couldn't pinpoint the redhead. The rustling of branches had his attention in an instant as he leered closer and closer. Peering over a particularly tall bush, a growl of arousal automatically tumbled from his lips, his body unabashedly twitching to draw near the human.

Hiccup shivered and bucked gently into his touch, eyes firmly closed as his fantasies danced in his head. He felt a bit adventurous as Toothless silently crouched in the small clearing, watching the human with hungry eyes. In his mind, Hiccup felt Toothless' hands holding his body, blinding him to the world but not to the senses. The black hand traveled down his body, lovingly caressing every inch of skin before sliding behind his leaking cock and pressing a finger against his small entrance.

Toothless shuffled closer, trying to get a better look at everything Hiccup was doing. His flushed face letting out tiny puffs of air, his body spasming into his ministrations, and the smell…it nearly caused the dragon to lose control of himself. His ears flattened as they studied the boy's hand sliding lower and lower to rest behind his aroused state. His fingers gently stroked the skin there before one digit disappeared inside the human's body.

A shuddering gasp left Hiccup's parted lips as his back bowed at the new sensation. Though the thought of touching himself had always made his mind stray to dirty situations, he had reserved himself if only for the fact that there was hardly any privacy in the village. His father was constantly running about, barging into rooms whenever he felt like it. And then there was Toothless…

"Ngh…HAH!" Hiccup gasped out of sheer pleasure, feeling a low heat tumble in the pit of his stomach. Whatever he was doing, he wanted more, needed more at any cost. He stroked himself faster, wanting to reach that peak. "Toothless…"

The dragon perked at his name, cooing softly to himself. He dared to venture closer, drawn in by the lustful haze that Hiccup exuded. His master's movements were becoming erratic, his moans turning into keens for release. Gazing at the lone finger thrusting in and out, Toothless absentmindedly licked his lips and reached a hand out. He wanted to stroke the supple flesh, touch every inch that made Hiccup who he was.

Hiccup felt himself let go of all his inhibitions, reaching a long held back climax. His penis ached with the explosion of emotion and desire, cum flowing freely onto his hand with every stroke. "Hah… Toothless. Tooth-" His voice abandoned him as he was thrown into ecstasy, his body rocking against callused hands.

Letting his body slump against the ground, Hiccup panted to catch his breath as he stared up at the little patches of sky through the trees. Drained of any energy he had, the boy sighed as he tried to shift his hips. A sticky patch was drying his pants to his skin, making it quite uncomfortable to move. The full realization of what he had done slammed home, and he tossed his arm over his eyes in embarrassment. His own dragon…he couldn't stop the guilt from settling into his heart. He loved him. He loved Toothless.

A lone tear fell down his cheek and hit the ground. To Hiccup, the day couldn't get any worse. Until he heard the crunching of underbrush very near to him. Stiffening in panic, Hiccup pushed himself up and saw, to his horror, his dragon perched at his feet, tail swaying. His cheeks darkened, spreading down the expanse of his body.

"Toothless, what are you doing here?"

The dragon snorted, eyes wandering over the slight body. The chill of lust lingered like an aura around the human, drawing Toothless closer and closer. Gazing at the marvelous beast making advances on him, Hiccup couldn't breathe, held still by fear and unbelief. Hesitating only a moment, Toothless let his hand rest on his master's thigh, trailing his fingers in slow circles. Hiccup shivered, closing his eyes at the heady sensation. Legs parting a tad wider as if in invitation, the reptile smiled in delight, his hand becoming bolder in its exploration.

Hiccup gasped as the taloned fingers scratched lightly up his thigh, hips shifting to meet the touch. "Toothless…no."

Ears flattening against his head, the dragon paused, gazing up at his aroused master. His face was tinged with heat, breath coming in shaky waves as his eyes peered down at the beast, secretly calling for more. Holding himself together, the reptile snorted and allowed his hand to travel around his master's growing erection, coming to rest on Hiccup's hip. Resting comfortably between his master's parted legs, he moved over the boy's slight body, his elbow coming down beside Hiccup's head.

"Too-Toothless, what are you…?"

The dragon lowered his head beside his master's and growled low and deep in his ear, tongue flicking out to touch the soft shell. Hiccup moaned, hands twitching as they grasped onto the hardened shoulders of the dragon. Toothless slid his tongue down the boy's exposed neck, laying a soft kiss at the end of the trail. His master bucked gently up against his body, panting. The reptile purred and marked his shoulder, locking his teeth tenderly into the flesh.

"Ahn! Hah!" Hiccup spasmed, gripping onto the dragon and scratching down his scaled arms. "We—we can't. It's just…ah!"

Toothless dragged his hand up the human's stomach, raising his shirt to pool on his chest. He rested his hand on the beating heart of his master and stared down at his closed eyes. Hiccup felt his eyes prickle with welling tears but he tried to hold them back. Toothless shifted on top of him and grabbed one of his hands. Opening his eyes, he watched his hand be moved over the dragon's chest and stop on a nicely chiseled pec. Confused by his actions, Hiccup glanced up to Toothless' eyes and saw him gazing back at him. A blush spread over his cheeks, but he couldn't look away, not from those soul-searing eyes.

Suddenly, he felt it. Toothless' heart beat out a staccato rhythm into his palm that rolled deep into his mind. It hammered out the same sound of his heart. They meshed and became unbearably loud to Hiccup's ears as he flushed a deeper shade of red. He couldn't pull his hand away. He could barely breathe, feeling like there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. He panted out, his fingers curling into his palms.

"Oh." Realization struck the brunet. He had been ignoring his pet the whole time. He had never stopped to consider what his dragon had wanted, had never considered him watching as well. "I'm sorry."

The dragon cooed, shaking his head slowly. Hiccup let a small smile touch his lips, even as the heat of lust delved into his mind. Toothless leaned down toward his master, face inches away from his. He licked the supple bottom lip, watching his master shiver in anticipation.

"Toothless," he gasped quietly, a tiny speck of saliva shimmering at the corner of his mouth.

The reptile let his hand run over the small chest, eliciting small noises of desire from his human. He caressed the soft skin, feeling the muscles ripple in spasms and shivers. Small incoherent moans elicited a strange urgency out of the dragon as he moved lower on Hiccup's body. He tugged on the hem of his pants, lowering his mouth over the clothed erection. The scent of his dried cum was enough to intoxicate the dragon as he licked frantically at the cloth, tugging the pants down to free his master's semi hard penis.

"Wa-wait, ahah! Too—uh…fast." Hiccup covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he bucked his hips up. Toothless flicked his tongue over the tip, licking up the deliciously salty precum. He grinned sinfully, nuzzling at the underside of his cock. He heard the bubbling laughter of his human and licked his way back up to the top, wanting to see the reactions.

Hiccup had one of his arms tossed over his head, eyes glazed over as his chest heaved. He tried formulating a word, but his mouth refused to listen, open and glistening under his hand. The dragon moved back up to his master's face and touched noses with him. Hiccup looked at him and glanced away in embarrassment. The reptile bent back to grasp the hand hiding his lips and pulled it away.

"Toothless," the human breathed out as the dragon swooped back in and captured his lips. Startled, Hiccup lie there before feeling Toothless' tongue dart out and sweep into his mouth. He moaned, allowing more access, and closed his eyes. The dragon relished in his companion's rapture, slipping his hands to rest on his human's hips. He retracted his tongue from Hiccup's mouth and watched him blearily open his eyes in bafflement.

"What's wro—aaaaaah!"

Toothless lifted his human by his hips and flipped him over, maneuvering out of the way at the last moment. Hiccup baulked at being on his knees, stunned that the dragon had turned him over so easy. He heard fluttering wings behind him and cautiously peered over his shoulder. Toothless was standing up in the nude, shaking out his wings and zeroing in on the human kneeling on the ground. Hiccup blushed as he stared at the dragon's groin. His shaft had gotten hard, allowing his penis to peek through with its deep pink tinge. As he watched, it slipped farther out of its covering, dribbling a small amount of precum.

The reptile puffed out his chest in pride and dove onto the waiting human. He pulled the offending cloth pants off and tossed them to the side, ignoring the protests of his master. He settled between the thin legs of the human and scooted his penis between the pliable cheeks. Hiccup let out a yelp, turned, and swatted at the dragon's head.

"No! Bad Toothless!"

The dragon leaned back on his haunches and rubbed his head. He looked to his master with pleading eyes and pouted. Hiccup huffed and sat on his heels as well, crossing his arms.

"I said no. You could really hurt me if you do that now."

Toothless leaned forward and hugged his master, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hiccup blushed at the rough textured skin touching his own. The reptile let his hands wander down toward the neglected penis in the hopes of mounting the human, trying a sneak attack. Hiccup gasped at the light brush of nails against the delicate skin of his thighs. Toothless moved closer, rubbing himself against his master's smooth ass. Hiccup blinked and looked behind him. The dragon cooed at the overwhelming pressure inside of himself, helping it build by humping the human. He didn't think he could stop himself now, pushing his master back onto the ground.

"Gah! Toothless! Wait a minute!"

The dragon barreled forward, readying to push himself inside. Hiccup grit his teeth and reached behind himself, smacking the penis of the reptile.

"I said wait!"

The dragon sat back and let out a yowl of pleasure. Hiccup stared at his pet, dumbfounded.

"You mean that felt good?"

Toothless gazed back at the human with hungry eyes, wanting more. A deep crimson wave swallowed up Hiccup's body as he looked around at anything that wasn't the dragon's eyes. "Um…well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you, though I meant it to, but you have to wait for me, okay? I'm not ready yet. You have to take…uh…certain…precautions."

Hiccup lowered his upper body toward the ground, trying to tame his embarrassment at the same time. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered to himself. He tried to make eye contact with the dragon, but quickly turned his gaze away. "Now, I just want you to watch, okay? Otherwise, we're not going to get anywhere."

The dragon huffed, but sat back, understanding what his master wanted. He watched in mock boredom as the human slid a shaky hand toward his mouth. He pushed one digit inside and then another, sucking and licking at them. Toothless raised a brow in curiosity, his tail swishing around behind him. Hiccup pulled them from his mouth slowly, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two. He took in a deep breath and pretended that Toothless wasn't there.

His other hand preoccupied itself by pulling slowly on his erection, letting the sticky fluid flow onto his fingers. He reached behind himself and circled his entrance with his precum, spreading his legs a bit farther apart. His drenched fingertips moved beside his other hand and slowly, the first digit inched its way inward.

"Ah!" Hiccup bowed his back, worrying his bottom lip as he pressed in deeper. "Ngh. Hah!"

Toothless mewed at the sight, licking his lips as he trembled in anticipation. His human was making such exciting sounds, provoking the carnal urge to be a bit rough with him. The reptile swished his tail behind him, crawling forward ever so slowly. He didn't want to distract the boy from his ministrations, especially when he was pushing in a second finger. The human whimpered at the stretch before a cry echoed around the pair as Hiccup hit a particularly sensitive part inside himself.

The dragon froze, eyes narrowing in pleasure. He couldn't wait. He refused. He needed to be a part of this arousing scene no matter how much his master wanted him to stay back. He splayed his hand over the smooth flesh of Hiccup's parted ass, stroking his claws down his leg. A visible shiver ran through the human as he pushed back on his digits.

"Toothless…" Breathless, his master cracked open his eyes to gaze at him hungrily, moaning out at the friction. "Touch—"

The reptile rumbled in delight, softly scratching the white skin and kneading his cheeks. He licked his lips again, watching his human's fingers move faster in and out. He leaned forward, drawn to the slick digits. He sniffed in the heady scent of sex and sighed, letting his tongue flick out in euphoria. It touched the fingers and lingered, almost hesitating to withdraw. Toothless decided he didn't want to stop, letting his tongue dance down to the entrance in curiosity.

Twitching to a stop, Hiccup gasped, not willing to believe what was happening. His face flushed a bright pink, the human tried to see his pet, but to no avail. "Toothless?"

Grasping Hiccup's hand lightly, the dragon pulled the fingers free of his entrance and listened to the low moan from his master. He returned his hand to the round cheek and parted them wider. Purring to himself, Toothless rolled his tongue around the puckered hole, tasting the velvety skin. His eyes slid closed in enjoyment, allowing his tongue the freedom to explore. It delved into the entrance, snaking back out to tease the outer edges.

Hiccup tucked his head into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut at the overload of pleasure. Small noises and pants tumbled out of his mouth like candy, spurring his pet to go farther. He pushed back, gasping in surprise as Toothless tickled his insides. His rough hands gripped his hips and cheeks in spurts, leaving light red marks behind. It was too much. There was no way Hiccup could stop.

"I-I can't…! Stop!" Hiccup pleaded, letting one of his hands touch his leaking erection. Toothless ignored his master, greedily licking and delving into his entrance. He groaned at the instant heat that flashed throughout his body. He bucked, matching his speed to the devious tongue lashing out at him. Toothless' name spilled from his mouth like a mantra, ecstasy and need mixing with the sounds in between.

Toothless could feel his master's release bubbling to the surface, heightening his arousal. He wanted to cause such pleasure to tumble from those beautiful lips himself. He smiled at the thought and instantly retreated. Hiccup let out a frustrated growl and looked back at his dragon. His eyes widened at the complete amount of sexy arousal Toothless was giving off. He shivered at the thought that it was from him and averted his eyes.

"When did you get so attractive?" He muttered to himself.

He glanced back and yelped at the saluting penis that seemed to grow little by little in front of his eyes. He eased away and heard the satisfied snort of his pet. "Yeah, yeah. You're proud of yourself. I get it." He started wondering if he would be stuck with a permanent tinge to his skin at this rate. "Just…just go easy, okay?"

Toothless smelled the faint tinge of fear on his master, ears flattening back. He leaned over his human slowly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Hiccup jumped at the unexpected contact and felt the dragon nuzzle against his neck. A smile crossed his lips and he let out a soft laugh. He never thought he could feel more content than he did at that moment.

Leaning back, Toothless slid his cock between the soft cheeks, studying his human for any signs of discomfort. He placed a tender kiss on Hiccup's shoulder before gently pushing forward. The tip grazed the entrance, pushing through the folds. Hiccup winced, his fingers digging into the earth. The dragon grimaced, concentrating on going deeper. Biting his lip to keep his pain in check, the human tried to relax as best he could.

Toothless met a small amount of resistance and huffed, the urge to pull Hiccup back on his cock and barrel forward almost too great. He rested against his human's back, placing one hand on the ground next to his. His other hand lazily caressed Hiccup's thigh, brushing against his neglected penis. A shiver coursed through his body.

"Toothless…" The dragon perked at his name, looking to his master for an answer. Hiccup gazed back at him with watery eyes. "Quit stalling and make it worth it. Useless reptile."

Amused, the dragon shook his head and centered himself, nudging forward bit by bit. Striking a bundle of nerves, his human twitched and bucked back against him, throwing his head back with a low groan. Toothless rumbled with pleasure, slipping out and easing back in, rubbing excruciatingly slow across that spot again. A wicked grin danced on the dragon's face as he jerked his human back. A steady rhythm flowed between the two as Toothless took control. Hitching gasps and trembling pants fell from his master's lips as he pushed back to meet his thrusts, back bowed and arms shaking under the strain.

"Fa—ah! Faster…Faster!" Toothless growled, obeying the order. Hiccup melted at the pleasure coursing through him. His arms gave way at the pace, pillowing his head on them. Toothless had an iron grip on his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper from the angle. He slid his eyes closed at the tremendous buildup, letting one of his hands stray down to his cock.

Hiccup glanced back at his pet, mouth open in wanton abandon. He licked his lips and bit the corner of his mouth, trying to stifle some of the noises he was making and speak. "Toothless…Hah-gods! Ah! I-I can't…more!" The sheen of sweat glistened in the light as his body burned, nerves sparking into overdrive. "Nah…hah! Ta-Tooth-ngh! Toothless!"

Bucking feverishly against the dragon, Hiccup felt his body rock into a spasm, a silent scream ripping through his insides. He reeled up the high peak of his release, the heady orgasm shaking his body as he yelled, panted, groaned, and dissolved into a keening mess. Breath escaped him as his lungs hitched for oxygen, hips grinding into Toothless. High-strung, every touch, every movement elicited gasps and shudders of pleasure from his body, even as the intense heat sweltered down to a kindle.

Control was quickly fading from the dragon's mind as Hiccup's muscles flexed around him, icy heat prickling his scales as his wings fluttered. His eyes narrowed with lust, lips curling in a snarl as he zeroed in on the nape of Hiccup's neck. He slammed into the tight entrance, every sound from his master giving him fuel to go faster. Air getting harder to breathe, Toothless pressed his claws into the soft flesh of Hiccup's hips. He yowled and mewled, on the brink of orgasm. His master cried out his name and he tossed his head back, wings flaring out behind him. The dragon panted for air, leaning over his human and licking his shoulder. He kept moving his hips as cum embedded itself deep within Hiccup with every thrust. Toothless bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, spurring a howl from his master.

The dragon retreated, pulling his penis out of Hiccup's entrance and letting it retract. Sperm dripped out of the entrance, flecked with crimson drops of blood as the human collapsed on the ground. Hiccup stared to the side, eyes unfocused as he tried to restart his heart on a normal pace. He was drained of all energy, his skin cooling down in the ocean air. Toothless shivered, wings flapping to get rid of the lingering effects of his climax. He looked to his master and bent down next to him, picking him up like a fragile doll. Dirt and dried cum streaked his chest and his eyes fluttered.

"Toothless," Hiccup smiled up at the dragon, settling against his chest like it was the most natural thing in the world. Toothless clutched him a little tighter, taking off over the trees. He flew over the treetops, shielding his human as best he could from the breeze, and headed to the surrounded lake where they first met.

He settled on the ground with a soft "whump!" of air and walked to the edge of the water. Hiccup watched him curiously, snuggled in his arms like a newborn. The dragon rolled his eyes, wishing he hadn't thought of that, and started to walk into the lake. Wading out to his knees, the dragon carefully sat down in the shallow water, situating Hiccup to sit on his lap. The human shivered, the cool water trailing up his body as Toothless gently washed his chest. He regained his senses as the water woke his muscles, invigorating his body with renewed energy. A blush crept back into place as the dragon's claws shifted over his groin and flowed over his stomach.

Hiccup tentatively touched the moving hand before grabbing it and bringing it out of the water. He studied the palm and grazed his fingertips over the knuckles and talons. He brought his other hand out of the water and held it up to the dragon's palm. Without the claws, their hands were the same, just different colors.

"We're not so different, are we?" Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's head, gripping the human in a hug. His heart started racing and the overwhelming urge to spill his heart out hit him. "H-hey. Um…I-I want to know if you're doing this because…because you want to."

Toothless moved away and stared down at his human in confusion. He shook his head and stood out of the water, holding Hiccup like a ragdoll. "Hey! What-what are you doing?"

The dragon flexed his wings, shaking them out and fluttering them a bit. Hiccup stared up at the strong creature, and felt himself swing up into those powerful arms again. He yelped in shock as they took off again, heading back toward the village. The realization scared the human as he looked around in panic. "We can't go home yet! I need my clothes! I need—"

A scream flew from his mouth as Toothless banked down in an arch and swooped into the foliage. He maneuvered through the trees, following their scent back to the enclosure of brush. Stopping momentarily to pick up the discarded clothing, the dragon took back off with his human and headed to his home.

"Toothless, wait! You really need to listen to me this time."

The dragon didn't pay the human any mind as he landed behind Hiccup's house, slipping the thin limbs to the ground. Fear lanced through Hiccup's vein as he grasped onto Toothless' arm, clothes bundled under his other arm.

"Don't leave."

Perplexed by this point, the dragon landed on the ground, forgoing his idea to get dinner for the two of them. Hiccup was shaking, scared by his own feelings. Toothless watched his master's internal conflict and purred in reassurance, wrapping the small frame in a hug. He brushed his hand through the ruffled hair and tilted the human's face toward his. He rubbed his nose against the other, and licked at his lips. Hiccup blinked back the tears that had threatened to tumble out. 

"Toothless…?"

The dragon chattered quietly, forehead to forehead with the quickly calming human. Hiccup stared up at him and smiled, understanding slowly dawning on him. Though it would be a weird relationship, if they could really have one, it would be a little problematic, but the sex would always make up for that. He laughed to himself and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck.

"I love you…"he breathed out, eyes closing to the world.

The dragon halted in his prattling and smiled to himself. He picked his human up and made his way up to Hiccup's room. It was time for round two…

O:oXo:O

Astrid muttered and cursed under her breath, determined to find the pair that had abandoned her. Marching her way up to Hiccup's house, she swore vengeance against the thin Viking. She went all the way around the village and most of the surrounding forest, but to no avail. It was only when she had spotted Toothless soaring behind the hill that she had suspected something.

"Damn boy running away and leaving me to deal with his dragon and then the dragon runs off too. That's no way to treat someone trying to get two people to have sex. It's degrading!"

Reaching the massive front door, she raised her hand to knock and thought better of it. A devious smile stretched her lips as she pondered on finding the couple in a compromising situation, and spurring them to be together. Leaning slowly against the door, she pushed it open and nonchalantly slid inside. She closed the door behind herself and paused, soft noises filtering down to her. Quietly sneaking up the stairs, she peered into the first room and covered her mouth.

Legs wrapped around the dragon's strong torso, Hiccup had his hands clenched above his head, face flushed in ecstasy. "To-Toothless! Ah! No…can't-hah! Ngh-haaaaah!" The dragon growled down at him, ramming the human into the mattress as he licked at his neck.

Jaw dropping, Astrid felt her nose leaking fluid. Touching the mess, she saw blood on her fingers and felt panic rising in her just a bit. She looked back into the room for confirmation of what she just witnessed.

Clawing hands, bowing back, bucking hips, moans, and slapping skin. "HAH! More! Aaa-hhah ngah! Going to—"

Astrid twitched at the overload of imagery. It…was…too…sexy! She fell backward, fainting, thinking of all the dirty ways she could exploit what she just saw.


End file.
